What now
by The Simi Wantes Her Plastic
Summary: This is a one shot it is prety much what is going on in there life now and what they hope to acheave and such. Breaking Dawn Spoliers!


BPOV

"So Edward what do we do no?"I asked.

Renezmee was at school. We finally had convinced her to go to school, she was in college. She had just started her freshman year, again. We had finally gotten her to stop using her 'talent' outside the house. She was stubborn like me she did not like to talk therefore she kept her talent going even outside of school.

It has been 49 years since I had become a vampire therefore I was now about 68 years old. 50 Years in less than a month. The only reason I remember is because was born the same time as that. She did not like celebrating her birthday just like I had hated to do so. We did it anyway.

"Well this is our first official day here. So we should do Normal things for the first couple months." We were in Denali. Tanya had invited us to stay here for a while. "Then after a while we will start to relaxed into our home."

"Do you want to call your mom?" My mom had finally found out about, well all of my new life. But Just like Charlie she did not want to know the specifics.

Edward wanted me to stay connected to my mom because Alice had not seen her living much longer than mine and Renezmee's birthday. She was pushing 100

Charlie had died before our 30th birthday. Charlie had lived longer than he probably would have, because Carlisle was always on call. He died in his sleep, there's nothing that could have been done. I had gone to the funeral- in a disguise- if I could have cried I would have been sobbing.

"Bella? Bella, did you hear me." Edward was looking at me. Even thought I was now a vampire Edward still worried about me contently.

"What was that, sorry." I looked at him trying to pay more attention.

"I think we should go furniture shopping tomorrow. What do you think?"He asked. No matter how many times I do this I could and will never get over him trying to acting human, it just sounded to funny. I mean I know that we would do this kind of stuff I just sounded so funny coming from Edward.

"Well when is Renezmee be getting home from her Bio. Chem. Class." This time I, Edward and Renezmee were brother and sisters, going to the same collage in Alaska. Jacob was here with us, too. He was here as Renezmee fiancé. I was still not totally happy with it, but what can you do.

This is the 3ed time they had been engaged. When they first got married- it was inevitable- was when she was 10. Of course by then she looked and acted old enough to be 23. Esme let them have the island just like us. We had found out that Renezmee could not procreate. That was ok with me and Edward. It also would have been the most messed up child ever. 25 human, 25 vampire, 50 werewolf, that poor child.

"She will not be home in about 20min. But we should wait till tomorrow. That would be more human. Edward said.

"Oh I know. Me and Renezmee where going to go out for a run tonight. I thought you and Jacob where going to have male bonding time, watch the game." I was glade Jake and Edward had become friends.

"Well, yeah, but you are going tonight its only 2p.m. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to have mother/daughter bonding time. We have not done that in a long time. Not since Mitchell." Edward grimaced.

Mitchell was the newest addition to the Cullen family. Renezmee had been in the hospital in Forks. When she was in the treatment wing of the hospital, she came across a 17 year old boy. He was dying of cancer. She saw a new little brother. I don't know where she got the idea but she is just like me when she wants something she will get it does not help that neither Edward or Jacob will stand up agents' her.

She asked Carlisle before she even asked me or Edward. She arranged for Carlisle to take him on as an at home patient. Then she asked Edward and I if we would change him. I knew how she felt in a way. I knew how she wanted this one thing more than the essentials of living.

Edward said no, but I could not bring myself to do so. Jacob was not happy with the idea either. But he could never say no to me like I could never say no to Edward.

So as Mitchell died we prepared him. Hoping that he would be as calm as I was when I was changed. First we told him about the vampire world. Second we told him what to expect- the burning as he changed and the hunger once it was over. Last we asked Mitchell if we could make him a vampire. He took it well, considering he was dying anyway. We only waited till his 20th birthday. Renezmee wanted both of us to change him, but I did not know if I could. So Edward did the only thing he could- that would make Renezmee happy- he mixed my venom and his together. When we did change him it only took him two days. We think the double venom and his body being so weak, from the cancer, had made Mitchell's change go faster. When he opened his eyes he was vary controlled, until Mitchell heard Renezmee's heartbeat. It took Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and me to restrain him. Till Alice could get some animal blood around.

By the time we had started to become serious with Mitchell's change I had to tell Carlisle the affects of the morphine during the change. It had kept me from screaming but also had weighed me down. He had let it be because he understood that I was just trying to keep it from Edward. When it came down to it Edward eventually found out. He was not happy, but said he would have done the same thing. So he did not get to mad.

I had finally gotten use to my "power". Now I could let Edward know what I was thinking by a simple touch of the hand. it helped when we did not want to talk in front of Renezmee. I could also project my shield for about 3 miles.

Renezmee had also advanced her "power". She could now send a picture to one specific person or a few people without even touching them. It helped when Mitchell was young and she wondered if something was normal or not, but feared to ask it out loud afraid it might scare him.

Mitchell was born in Michigan but moved here for the police job that opened up when Charlie died. It had been open for a couple years now. He was a smart kid already had finished high school. He was in school to become a cop when they had found the cancer. It was terminal; there was nothing he could have done. When we told him what we had planned. He freaked but not much. But when he realized he would not die he felt better about it.

Michell has no power we know of. Eleazar and Carman had gone to Africa and we got letters and postcards. But he has not been around to be able to tell us what Mitchell's power was, if he even had one.

"bella, Renezmee is on her way home with Jacob." Edward called from the other room.


End file.
